Comenzó con un beso
by spicy-pink
Summary: DM/OC/SB Abby Pink tenia dones especiales,fue convocada por dos magos, le pidieron que cambiara el pasado..lo hizo,viajo por las eras de hogwarts, pero se enamoro, descubrio secretos y no estaba segura de hacer su mision o no..
1. Un frio beso

**"No debo cambiar la l****í****nea del tiempo, el pasado, el futuro, no debo interferir, no puedo salvarlos, pero quiero hacerlo"**pensaba para sí misma, mientras miraba la cicatriz en la frente de ese muchacho..

**Abby Pink era una estudiante de Drumstrang, con una fasinacion por las artes obscuras, tenia un don muy especial, podia controlar el tiempo, pero eso no es todo, ella tenia mas secretos que penso que nunca se revelarian. U****na tarde fue convocada a una torre de Hogwarts y 2 magos le dieron instrucciones *ire revelando una que otra por capitulo*de algo que podria ayudar a salvar el mundo de la magia, algo que podria aydar a vencer a Voldemort... pero un momento Voldemort ya habia sido vencido!**

**Abby se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, y decide ayudarlos, ella regresara al pasado con un proposito, pero despues se vuelve personal, ****descubre que todo lo que creia cierto no lo era?, que tenia mas poder del que pudiera imaginar, que pasa cuando se enamora de alguien con el que ella no debia interferir, no de esa forma?, o al menos eso ella se imagino....**

**Esta historia es Drama, y la parejas que mas estaran son Draco/ Abby...... Sirius/Abby....y ya veremos que mas., sugerengias del publico aceptadas.**

**ohh y otra cosa, este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaria que comentaran, critiquen, saluden, recomienden.... pero Comenten.... **

CAPITULO 1:

"Un frio beso"

Resumen:

Harry escuchó un ruido en la obscuridad, era una muchacha en el parque de Privet Drive, la estaban atacando los dementores, ella estaba cubriendo su cara, cayó en el piso, estaba a punto de recibir el beso del dementor.. _EXPECTO PATRONUM!!....._ yacía en el piso, su cara estaba tan pálida, parecía que no estaba viva, Harry estaba seguro de que ella solo estaba inconsciente y trató de agarrar la mochila que estaba a un lado de su brazo y ver de dónde venía, se sorprendió al no encontrar una barita cerca, ¿Cómo es que tantos dementores estaban cerca de ella y en Privet Drive? ¿Si era una muggle, como los había visto? unos ojos miel brillante se posaron sobre Harry, luego sobre el letrero de Privet drive.-Harry Potter?- preguntó….

Historia:

Estaba anocheciendo en la calle de Privet Drive, los patios recién podados y perfectos estaban empezando a humedecerse con la brisa del anochecer, se podía percibir el olor a pay de manzana que fácilmente se podía saber que provenía de la repisa de la ventana de la casa de los Dursley, se escuchaban los gritos desafinados de Petunia, Vernon y Dudley apoyando a su equipo de futbol favorito en la sala de la casa.

Ya era de noche avanzada y los Dursley se habían ido a dormir desesperanzados por la derrota de su equipo favorito, Harry estaba en sus pantalones de Quidditch y sin camisa, se podian divisar sus musculos, no muy marcados ni muy tenues, el balance perfecto y nada más, no necesitaba camisa en ese rato de la noche, ni estar más presentable porque nadie lo visitaba, recién había acabado de leer el diario del profeta que le había traido Hedwing en la tarde, esta era una versión especial y más grande debido a que una serie de eventos oscuros que estaban pasando en el mundo mágico, traía advertencias hacia los magos para proteger sus casas de las fuerzas obscuras, en la cama de Harry, habían montones de libros de encantamientos y ropa sucia y envolturas de golosinas, se encontraban varios diarios muggle y todos mencionaban un aumento de desapariciones de personas y catástrofes a lo largo de las pasadas semanas. Juntó todos los diarios, puso uno en la jaula de Hedwing y los demás los aventó a un pequeño librero su puerta estaba llena de varios posters mágicos de Quidditch cortesía de Ron, que desaparecían cuando alguien que no fuera de Hogwarts los trataba de ver.

A lo lejos se escucho un fuerte ruido, parecía que Harry era el único que lo había escuchado, ya que Vernon no había salido de su cuarto haciendo el exagerado alboroto que hacía cada vez que creía que un intruso estaba en su casa. Harry estaba asustado podía sentir su corazón palpitar fuertemente, instintivamente después de escuchar el trueno, vio el chivatoscopio y no se movía, entonces atribuyo ese sonido a algún carro con el motor descompuesto por ahí en la ciudad, ya era de noche y el ruido le había quitado el sueño, se asomó por la ventana y no vio a nadie por ningún lado y utilizó unos miralejos mágicos que detectaban personas a varias cuadras de distancia, estos le guiaron hacia donde estaba el parque, los enfocó y pudo ver una nube obscura rodeando a una persona (era de noche y no podía ver quien era) y rayos rosas, amarillos y blancos volando alrededor de ella seguido de lo que fue un patronus….

QUE PASA AQUÍ????!!!!!! TRANQUILO HARRY, ¿serán dementores? ¿Por que están aquí? ¿A quién atacan?... una serie de preguntas rodeaban por la cabeza de Harry mientras rápidamente abrió un baúl que estaba a lado de la puerta, y agarró su varita, mientras caminaba de puntas en el recibidor de la casa de los Dursley y salía al frente esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, se dirigió al parque lo más rápido que pudo, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros de distancia, escuchó un grito distante y sintió un frio terrible , sentía como los dementores emanaban desesperación, forzándose a permanecer de pie llego a unos metros de donde estaba la persona a la que querían darle el beso del dementor, era una muchacha asustada cubriéndose la cara con una mano y con la otra tratando de golpear con su mochila a los dementores, después los dementores se acercaron mas, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo,

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ Gritó Harry, a la vez que un ciervo blanco y brillante salía de su varita y acabo con toda la nube de dementores que estaban rodeándola, Harry inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas a un lado de la muchacha, esta tenía el pelo largo y de un negro obscuro, piel tan clara como una luna, debajo del fleco largo se veian pestañas largas y curveadas, unos labios rojos y..y una ropa extraña, parecia un uniforme escolar pero había algo diferente(parecía un vago intento de una bruja para parecer muggle), yacía en el piso, su cara estaba tan pálida, parecía que no estaba viva, pero su pecho se movia con un leve respirar, Harry estaba seguro de que ella solo estaba inconsciente, trató de agarrar la mochila que estaba a un lado de su brazo para ver de dónde venía, se sorprendió al no encontrar una barita cerca, ¿Cómo es que tantos dementores estaban cerca de ella en Privet Drive? ¿Si era una muggle, como los había visto? unos ojos miel brillante se posaron sobre Harry, luego sobre el letrero de Privet drive.-Harry Potter?- preguntó y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

_-Ayuda-_ dijo con una voz débil pero dulce, ella todavía estaba acostada en el zacate, y al ver el cuerpo de Harry sin camisa, soltó un chillido extraño abalanzó sus manos hacia sus ojos y se levantó rápidamente, lo que hizo que se sentara de nuevo por el mareo que sintió al levantarse tan rápido, paso un rato y se descubrió la cara tranquila, en su cara se reflejó terror al ver en donde estaba, volteo a todos lados y pudo ver el letrero de Privet Drive en la esquina del parque, entonces se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Harry como viendo a un fantasma por primera vez, estaba casi sobre Harry que estaba ahora mas asustado que ella, pero ella se acercaba señalando su cicatriz, al verla bien, se alejó lo mas que pudo, Harry vió como aquella pálida cara cambiaba su estado de terror y comenzaba a dar pequeños sollozos, Harry se sintió aterrorizado cuando la muchacha agarró su mochila y salió corriendo, -¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por que actuó así?, ¿Por qué habían dementores? Ahora estaba más intrigado que cuando salió de su cuarto para ver que causaba todas las luces en el parque, mientras iba trotando a su casa, sintió un dolor en el estomago, se acababa de dar cuenta que otra vez había usado magia fuera de Hogwarts, y había conjurado un expecto patronum sin cumplir la mayoría de edad, se imaginaba a Dolores en el ministerio, o peor a una serie de mortífagos capturándolo… cuando volteo al cielo y ahí estaban, iban volando a lo lejos hacia el, cuando, sintió una mano suave pero fría y alguien jaló su mano y corría y corría, estaba junto a ella de nuevo, veía rayos verdes por todos lados pero no les alcanzaban por que los mortífagos todavía estaban lejos, -Harry! AYUDA!!, le grito mientras corría y lo jalaba lejos de los mortífagos que los estaban alcanzando cada vez más, los tiros se hacían cada vez más acertados, Harry vio que se acercaban a su casa y en vez de que la muchacha lo jalara a él, él la empezó a jalar a una casa a un lado de ellos, abrió la puerta que no tenia seguro y …

-_Silencio_- dijo Harry al momento en que trataba de cerrarle la boca a la muchacha que jadeaba por correr tanto, pero esta parecía asfixiarse y se solto aspirando gandes cantidades de aire

-_Nos a…lcan..zaran!_- alcanzó a decir, entre su respirar cansado

-_Estamos a salvo aquí, por ahora. Ven pero guarda silencio_.- Harry señaló las escaleras, En ese momento se escucharon ronquidos de la familia.

Ella entendió rápidamente donde estaba, se adelantó a Harry, empezó a subir las escaleras, Harry sintió como se le iba el aire cuando la muchacha subía las escaleras, temía que despertara a los Dursley o que entrara a… y ella abrió la puerta correcta, la única en la que no estaban los amenazadores Dursley, la única que en la que estaría a salvo, su cuarto.

-_oye? como sabes que este es mi cuarto?, quien eres, por que estaban los dementores aquí_?-dijo Harry

-_Eres real Ha-rry Po-tter-_ entonces la muchacha tiro su mochila al piso y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras miraba todo el cuarto de Harry entonces respiro hondo y dijo:

-_soy Abby, Abby Pink, hola Harry-_

_-Hola Abby, me podrías decir como llegaste aquí?-_

-_Eso quisiera saber yo,-_ en ese momento ella volteo a ver una jaula con un bulto lleno de plumas blanco entonces se acerco a acariciarlo –_Hola Hedwing-_

Entonces ella se sentó en la cama y se acomodo debajo de las cobijas para dormir, -pronto terminara todo- antes de cerrar los ojos escucho

_-Ajem_(sonido de limpiarse la garganta)_ Abby esta es mi cama y esta es mi casa, exijo una explicación!-_ sacó su barita y la apuntó al su pecho.

-_Harry no tiene caso_- pronto se salió de la cama camino despacio hacia Harry y –Pero antes me gustaría- lentamente se acercaba mas a Harry.

_-Que haces? Ten cuidado te lanzare algo, aléjate_- Harry se había desesperado que había caminado hacia atrás mientras ella lo seguía.

_-No te preocupes no te lastimaré, como sea desapareceré en unos momentos-_ Abby se había acercado a Harry tanto que estaban a una nariz de distancia, Harry podía oler el aroma a vainilla que desprendía del pelo brillante y negro de Abby, mientras ella ya no estaba tan pálida como antes si no que sus mejillas se hacían cada vez mas rojas y sus ojos se cerraban, estaba abrasando el desnudo pecho de Harry Potter, un segundo después junto sus labios a los de Harry y se dejó llevar durante unos segundos

–_ya esta-_ lanzó una sonrisita picara mientras se alejaba de el, le decía adiós, se acostó en la cama de Harry y cerró los ojos –_buenas noches Harry-_ abrió los ojos y dijo esta vez con más fuerza -_Buenas noches Harry_- los cerró y los apretó mas y esta vez cerro sus puños con fuerza, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama –_No funciona Harry, no puedo regresar!-_ la cara asustada que había tenido en el parque regresaba a su cara y sus ojos verdes parecían llenarse de lagrimas.


	2. El reloj de arena

"El reloj de arena"

_-¿No puedes regresar a donde?-_ Ahora mas intrigado, la verdad es que se había sentido petrificado por la forma en que lo trataba y no sabía que pensar, pero algo si sabía, es que algo andaba mal "No entiendo que pasa, un rato es perseguida por dementores, escapa, regresa, me salva y conoce donde vivo, después me besa y se queda tiesa pensando, ella está tratando de, trata de…".

-APARECER!- dijo Harry

Abby se seca los ojos y da pequeños sollozos -No, no me trato de aparecer, trato de regre…-_ En ese momento Abby abre los ojos y -La Mano de Dumbledore!- dijo asustada al momento en el que se sentaba en el escritorio y empezaba a escribir una carta, unos instantes después se cae al piso y siente como los oídos le zumban y alcanza a oír un susurro de alguien -Abbyyyyy-_

"Que rayos esta pasando, no se que hacer, necesito entender esto, la mano de Dumbledore? Que pasa con su mano?,Patronus, el ministerio se habrá dado cuenta del patronus?, claro que si se dio cuenta!"Harry hacia conclusiones de lo que había pasado en esa noche mientras miraba a la lechuza que se acercaba a lo lejos, inmediatamente corrió hacia la ventana y la trato de abrir para que esta no se golpeara.

_En una sala Fría con luces de velas muy tenue, se encontraban dos muchachos con aspecto pálido y asustado a los lados de una cama larga y sobre ella a una muchacha _

_-Estas bien?- dijo un muchacho guapo, rubio, alto y delgado vestido con un traje y capa de color blanco. Desde la cama Abby se empezó a retorcer y con un esfuerzo muy grande se levantó -Wolf, cuánto tiempo me fui?- en ese momento los ojos grises del muchacho rubio se llenaron de lagrimas y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Abby, el otro muchacho se sentó a un lado de ella -casi me das un infarto, se te olvido la bolsa-dijo el muchacho, a lo que Wolf completó -te fuiste solo unos segundos Kitty, pero sin tu barita y la bolsa, nos asustamos, nos pareció una eternidad, que sería fatal, creía que no regresarías- Wolf le dio a kitty una bolsa que le había estado guardando durante el viaje y ella sacó su varita, una capa y un reloj de aspecto antiguo desgastado con apariencia de tener cientos de años.- como lo pensé- en ese momento Kitty se llevo las manos a la cabeza como lamentándose algo-No advertí a Dumbledore-_

_ -Esas cosas me desesperan-Blackclaws sintió escalofrios al ver el reloj y la bolsa que ahora estaban colgando del cuello de Kitty - claro que no alcansaste, si lo hubieras advertido, no estaríamos en este lugar!, como sea te convocamos de regreso por los zapatos mágicos que te dimos creo que Gamp se enojaría si estuviera vivo-_

_- las leyes de Gamp es lo menos que importa en estos momentos, quiero regresar! "goodbye guys"- les dijo Kitty poniéndose la capa,la mochila y agarrando su varita. _

_Dio vueltas al reloj de arena y volvió a cerrar los ojos, a un de ella empezó a ver una serie de luces y alcanzo a ver una ultima vez a sus amigos Wolf y Blackclaws,_

Despues se dio cuennta que se encontraba en Hogwarts, mientras caminaba hacia el séptimo piso se sentía nostálgica de estar en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, y recordó como ella y sus 2 amigos habían acordado ser como los nuevos Maradeurs, y escogían sus nombres en…. -Necesito un lugar donde esconder esto- dijo hacia una pared que inmediatamente se convirtió en una puerta, estiro la mano para tocarla y sintió como si estuviera tocando la puerta de su casa, lagrimas salían por sus mejillas y entro al cuarto que acababa de aparecer, este era un lugar mas grande que el comedor, y habían montones de cosas apiladas por todos lados, artefactos muggles, mágicos, zapatos, ropa, todo lo que se pudiera imaginar estaba por todos lados apilados en forma de edificios, entró y vio una estatua de un señor calvo junto a una peluca, se acercó a la estatua y abrió su bolso, metió su vatita en él y dijo-accio diadema- a lo que sacó una diadema de la bolsa diminuta -creo que aquí te tengo que dejar, Helena-..

Abby iba caminando por el castillo desierto entonces vio a una bruja con el pelo negro recojido, con gafas, túnica verde y con el aspecto de ser muy severa -Minny!!- dijo Abby inconsientemente al acercarse hacia McGonnagal, en el mismo momento en el que McGonnagal le apuntaba con su varita-Creía que todos los estudiantes estaban de vacaciones, se ha perdido?- dijo con un tono horriblemente severo- desmaius!-…

-No es estudiante de Hogwarts-

-Pero me llamó Minny!-

-Ya lo sé, pero hay cosas que no se explican-

-y si esta bajo un imperius?-

-No, lleva un reloj de arena con ella- dijo Dumbledore con preocupación…

Abby abrió poco los ojos, y desde sus ojos medio abiertos alcanzó a ver que se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, "Esta es mi oportunidad,tengo que avisarle, NO, y si afecta el futuro y lo hace peor?!, solo le diré poca información y asi no pasa nada" debatía con sigo misma mientras se hacia la dormida

-Veo que ya despertó, señorita Pink- dijo Dumbledore

En ese momento Abby se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no podia decirle la verdad, al menos no podía decirla toda,-Si Albus, soy Abby-

Dumbledore se sorprendió a la manera que ella le hablaba, el cariño con el que ella lo llamaba por su nombre

-Hola Minny, vaya hechizo atrudidor que me lanzaste ahí- McGonnagal entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar de donde la conocía

-Ese reloj que trae ahí, lo ha estado usando verdad señorita Pink?-

-Si, pero no les puedo contar nada aún, dijo abby observando las manos de Dumbledore, y a Minerva, en ese momento el se percató de esto.

-Minnie, Podrías dejarnos solos, creo saber de que se trata-

McGonnagal asintió y dejó el lugar.

- Y bien, gozaremos de su presencia mas tiempo?-

-la verdad es que no lo se-

-Me veo forzado repetirle que las repercusiones de sus acciones seran muy decisivas para el curso del tiempo, una palabra que usted llegue a decir podría hacer que todo el futuro como llegaria a ser, cambiara, tanto como para el bien, o para el mal- los ojos calmados de Dumbledore empezaban a humedecerse

-me imagino que no tiene un lugar para quedarse, puede quedarse como alumna de Hogwarts-

-Por favor, No se ponga el anillo de tom! chilló Abby con desesperación al momento en que empezó a abrazar a dumbledore como una niña abraza a su abuelo....


	3. El pañuelo de seda

"El pañuelo de seda"

-me imagino que querrá quedarse como estudiante de Hogwarts-

_"-Por favor, No se ponga el anillo de tom! chilló Abby con desesperación al momento en que empezó a abrazar a Dumbledore como una niña abraza a su abuelo"_

Abby pensó que era demasiado tarde para hacer eso y no lo hiso, estaba sentada en la silla que frecuentemente estaba ocupada por Harry, pensaba en que lo que no pudo hacer, no le podría advertir algo que ya había pasado, la mano de Dumbledore ya estaba negra, recordaba por que no lo había mandado la carta, y al recordar a Harry un apareció un hueco en su estomago, "si tan solo hubiera escrito la carta…… Harry, Vere a Harry de nuevo y tendre mas tiempo para… ¿Por qué no hice lo de Dumbledore primero?", Abby vio al anciano y este se acercó y puso su mano sana sobre su hombro

-Esta pensando en decirme algo?, si lo hace, le pido porfavor que no lo haga-

-Dumbledore su mano! Se lo que le pasa-

-Ambos sabemos que usted sabe mas de lo que pasa en estos días que cualquier otra persona-

-Si tan solo me dejara-

-Usted sabrá que hacer a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto la dejare escoger casa, créame, le estoy haciendo un favor, piénselo unos momentos, regrese conmigo en la tarde, confió que encontrara un lugar tranquilo cerca del 7 piso para analizarlo-

-Pero hay algo que usted debe saber- Ella se mostraba más agitada

-No debemos alterar el curso de las cosas, el destino es una cosa curiosa, se puede volver contra ti-

Abby salió impotente y estresada del Despacho después de estar unos momentos enfrente de la estatua se dirigió a explorar el castillo

"Gryffindor o Slytherin…. Gryffindor o Slytherin….. Gryffindor o Slytherin"

Pasaron varias semanas y era el primer día de regreso a Hogwarts de los alumnos, Abby se escondió detrás de un pilar de mármol para ver a los alumnos llegar, todos platicaban entre si y se veían contentos, "si tan solo supieran lo que iba a pasar este año", los alumnos cada vez se hacían menos, hasta que finalmente, cuando ella se preguntaba si se lo había pasado, vio a lo lejos un joven guapo, alto, con pelo lacio, rubio platinado y ojos del color de una luna reflejada en el lago, sonriendo victorioso pero sobándose la mano de la que parecía salir sangre" -maldita nariz de Potter- dijo para si mismo

Abby corrió hacia el -Estas bien Draco?-

-Tu quien eres, te conozco?-

Abby se acercó cuidadosamente y saco un pañuelo de seda verde con plateado tenía aspecto de ser muy caro. Mientras ella lo sacaba sentía como el la miraba tan profundamente a los ojos y después como deslizaba esos ojos de luna reflejada en el lago sobre su cuerpo.

El estaba confundido al principio, pero cuando vio el pañuelo de Slytherin, que ella había sacado, solo sintió que era una más de sus fanáticas, y lo tomo con aires de grandeza, le estaba haciendo un favor a la muchacha, aceptaría un regalo de su admiradora, el pañuelo le había gustado de todas maneras y después se lo enredo en la mano

-Aquella nariz estaba más dura de lo que pensaba- realmente la sangre no provenía de él, sino de Harry, pero no se molesto en aclarar esto.

Entonces el dio un paso hacia ella, después otro y justamente antes de que estuvieran muy cerca paró, y se dirigió lentamente hacia el castillo y pensó que ella lo seguiría, pero no fue así ella seguía de espaldas, se quedaba viendo al espacio vacío y hacia los carruajes que Ahora ya no llegaban, Draco percibió un olor a vainilla que le agrado bastante y vio como el pelo negro brillante flotaba delicadamente sobre su espalda, como se lo acomodaba delicadamente detrás de su oreja, admitió que la vista (ella) era buena, y se fue a paso largo al castillo, despues investigaria sobre ella.

Abby espero unos minutos mas pero no vio llegar a Harry "De seguro que no lo vi, bueno tampoco vi a Hermione ni a Ron así que deben estar todos juntos" sacó un papel de su bolsa y lo leyó cuidadosamente, lo guardó y caminó hacia el comedor, cuando llegó, los últimos niños de primero estaban siendo seleccionados, gritos de todas las mesas vitoreaban mientras los nuevos miembros se sentaban, ella se debatía si entrar o no ya que no debía ser muy notoria para la demás gente, y decidió esperar a fuera, se asomó varias veces a la mesa de Gryffindor y pudo reconocer a Hermione ella estaba estirada en su asiento buscando a alguien por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, a su lado estaba Ron volteando a la mesa de Slytherin como preocupado al ver a Draco imitar golpear a alguien, después dos personas pasaron detrás de ella y entraron hacia el comedor, era un señor alto con pelo negro largo y partido a la mitad, Abby soltó una risita al verlo, acompañándolo estaba un muchacho con la cara llena de sangre -Harry- no pudo evitar gritar y entrar al salón donde estaban todos ya acabando de disfrutar el banquete, al oírla los que estaban sentados en la mesa de la orilla empezaron a hablar entre ellos y en cuestión de segundos se veían jóvenes desde todo el comedor apuntando a Harry y murmurando.

"Ohh no debo pasar desapercibida esta es mi oportunidad" Abby casi corrió agachada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba en Harry, y se sentó en el lugar más cerca de Hermione que pudo encontrar, "Espero que nadie me haya visto, si definitivamente Harry es un gran distractor" pensaba volteando a todos lados hasta que unos ojos seductores y plateados se entrecruzaron con ella a lo que dio un pequeño saltito, era Draco de nuevo y tiró el jugo de la muchacha que estaba a un lado de ella "No debí darle mi ayuda aun!, es de Slytherin y se supone que estaré en Gryfindor!, los estudiantes así, no se hablan, no puedo arruinarlo todo" pensaba.

"Que hace en la mesa de Gryffindor? Así que estaba esperando a ese Potty allá afuera…., y por que me dio este estúpido pañuelo? De todas maneras no me gustarían admiradoras de Gryffindor, que molestia sería" pensaba Draco mientras trataba de localizar a Harry de reojo sentarse en su lugar de siempre, cuando supo donde estaba exageró su imitación de cómo le rompía la nariz

-Perdón deja lo limpio, _rewinde - _dijo Abby mientras el jugo entraba al vaso y este se levantaba y regresaba a su lugar original

-como lo hiciste?- dijo la dueña del vaso

-Ahh, es un hechizo que invente cuando era niña, me gustan los hechizos de tiempo- dijo Abby

-Y tu…- dejo de verla para mirar al cielo mágico de el comedor que similaba una tormenta - quien eres?-

-Ahh me llamo Abby me acabo de transferir de Drumstrang-

-Yo soy luna- dijo al momento que ponía cascara de limón dentro de un flan de chocolate -sabes, da buena suerte, aleja a los ___Blibbering Humdinger_

-Los que?, Ohh, tu eres Luna Lovegood?- dijo al mirar sus aretes de rábano- he oido hablar de tu padre- "Ohh no no debo revelar información" -me gusta su revista-

-ohh que bueno, entonces me harás caso y pondrás un limón en tu flan, no querrás que te roben los ___Blibbering Humdinger_

-No- puso el limón en su flan y lleno un plato de frutas

El banquete acabo y todos iban a sus respectivas casas, Abby inmediatamente salió corriendo del salón y se fue al 7 piso, hoy era el primer día que estaría en Gryffindor, iba a entrar al salón de los menesteres pero decidió sentarse en la puerta, por alguna razón le parecía calmado ahí, ya había cumplido las primeras cosas del plan, había regresado la diadema de Helena, y había confundido a Harry respecto a Ginny,( o al menos eso esperaba con el beso), pero había fracasado de lo de Dumbledore, lágrimas empezaron a correr sobre sus mejillas..

Se escucharon pasos rápidos y se escondió detrás de una gárgola, ya se le había hecho costumbre esconderse tan seguido, -Así que es aquí donde venías tan de prisa- dijo Draco entre jadeos por haber corrido, viendo a una gárgola con pelo negro por detrás, era ella escondida atrás de la gárgola pero su pelo no se alcanzaba a cubrir por la pequeña cabeza calva de la gárgola

Abby se armo de valor y salió de su escondite, estaba de frente a frente a Draco, y a un lado estaba la sala de los menesteres

-Se de la sala- dijo Draco al ver como Abby miraba de reojo a la pared sin puerta -quien eres?-

-Soy Abby Pink- al mismo tiempo sigilosamente agarro su varita y se apunto a su braso

-Draco alzo su varita y estaba a punto de pronunciar algo…

-Se de lo que tienes que hacer solo tu Draco, Estoy de tu lado!!- dijo Abby levantándose manga de la capa y mostrando un tatuaje de serpiente

-Que bueno, me temía tener que hacerte algo-

-Enfrentémoslo no lo harías aunque tuvieras que, sígueme- agarró la mano sin varita de Draco - Necesito un indetectable para todo el mundo excepto para mí y Draco- en ese momento se alzo una puerta más pequeña de las que solía aparecer en la sala de los menesteres, pasaron y entraron a una sala con pobre iluminación y muebles verdes con plateado rodeando una chimenea

-Creí que eras de Slytherin-

-Parece que la sala también- dijo Abby sentándose en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea "Qué bueno que me puse este tatuaje mágico, me pregunto cuánto durará el efecto, espero que no me pida que se lo muestre de nuevo"

-Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mas- dijo Abby tratando de hacer una conversación - Soy Abby, Me acabo de trasladar de Drumstrang-

-No hay necesidad que te diga mi nombre ya que pareces saber mucho de mí- dijo Draco al señalar el brazo con la marca ahora escondida detrás de la túnica de Abby

-Tengo algo que discutir contigo…….. Dijo Abby ahora parándose y sentándose en el sillón en el que estaba Draco

Draco sintió un aroma fuerte a vainilla cuando ella se acercó, y el tragó saliva, después de todo era un chico y Abby era muy.. muy..


	4. Es todo por el bien mayor

"Es todo por el bien mayor"

Desde que Abby era niña a ella siempre le había fascinado la magia que tenía que ver con las artes obscuras, pero lo que las le gustaba era modificar el tiempo, algo que ella había descubierto que podía hacer pero que tenía miedo de decírselo a alguien, de hecho ella modificaba una que otra vez el tiempo de varias cosas, podía hacer que objetos actuaran al revés, que la lluvia se convirtiera en nubes, hacer repetir frases a la gente y esta pensaba que solo lo decía una vez, su poder era tan peculiar que no era detectado por el ministerio.

Una nublada mañana, cuando ella cumplió 11 años, llegaron 2 búhos a la mansión de sus padres, recibió 2 invitaciones de escuelas de magia y hechicería lo cual alegro a sus padres, los cuales se debatían entre cual querían que fuera ( la mamá había ido a Hogwarts y el padre a Drumstrang)

Los padres de Abby, Marie y Ben estaban en la cocina, Marie estaba sentada en la mesa, Ben estaba de espaldas a ella haciendo un té en la estufa.

-Ella sería una gran Slytherin, y estaría al cuidado de Dumbledore un gran mago- decía Marie lentamente mientras miraba una ventana

Mientras la señora miraba por la ventana el Ben saco de su túnica un frasco azul y le hecho unas gotas solo a la taza de ella -NO, Hogwarts no-dijo el padre sorbiendo de su té.

-Y se puede saber por qué no habría de querer enviar a la niña a Hogwarts- dijo respirando cansadamente pero alzando la voz

-No por nada cariño, olvídalo, mejor toma tú te ya es hora, no te sientes rara, si es mejor que tomes tu tratamiento -le dió un té de color azul.

-Al hablar de Hogwarts, esta persona se me viene a la mente, este mm, como se llamaba, creo que iba generaciones arriba, pero no se por que me inquieta, despues le preguntare a Dumbledore- dijo Marie, tomo un sorbo de té ....mientras lo tomaba - cariño crees que era algo importante, crees que ten….?.- Ella se quedo paralizada y los con los ojos perdidos

El señor se paro y entró Dumbledore a la sala,

-Parece que esta recordando, la poción no es lo suficientemente fuerte, por que se le ocurrió mandarle a la niña una invitación de Hogwarts?-

- Yo no lo hice- dijo Dumbledore

- Si me permite preguntarle señor, por que hace esto, solo hará que ya sabe quien se enoje mas-

-No, usted, Voldemort y yo somos los únicos que saben de Marie y Abby-

-Pero Marie pronto recordara

-No he encontrado algo que la hará olvidar, por mucho tiempo, especularía que para siempre, y casi nunca me equivoco, solo que necesitaría que usted tampoco recordara, aceptaría mi proposición?-

-p.p.. p. ero señor Dumbledore-miro a Dumbledore confundido

Dumbledore levanto a lo alto un cristal y lo rompió, dijo unas palabras y el señor se quedo confundido y en trance al igual que como lo estaba la esposa

-Ahora, escúchenme bien, ustedes dos se aman- dijo mirándolos a los dos-

-Tu estas enferma, por eso casi nunca querrás salir de tu casa más que para ir al trabajo modesto que conseguirás después de que pase una tragedia, tienes tu cuenta en Gringotts, cuando aumente el dinero de la cámara solo pensaras que se te había olvidado que lo habías puesto ahí y no le darás importancia, serás inmensamente feliz, no hablaras nunca de tu pasado con nadie, ni te interesa, no recuerdas tus años en Hogwarts, ni te interesa recordarlos, le exigirás demasiado a tu niña y trataras de evitar escuchar cualquier dato de Voldemort o como otros le dicen, el que no quiere ser nombrado, tu nunca querrás oír nada de eso- dijo volteando a la señora que parecía decir que si , pero aun con los ojos en trance

-Y usted..Ben, usted ama a Marie y ha estado feliz con ella, le dará una semana de lo mas feliz, y después hará un testamento dejándole todo a Abby… luego…- pauso un momento -luego morirá cayendo de su escoba-

Al verlos a los dos todavía en trance Dumbledore sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -ahh se me olvidaba, a su hija la enviaran a Drumstrang-"Es por el bien mayor, allá aprenderá a controlarse" pensó

Mientras tanto la pequeña Abby estaba en su habitación….

La curiosidad entró en la mente de la pequeña Abby, "¿Cómo será Hogwarts?" inmediatamente pensó en lo descabellado, lo cual era muy normal para ella, corriendo al laboratorio de papá, algo de un estante, era un libro de aspecto antiguo y escrito a mano, era el libro de su mamá que tenía una gran variedad de hechizos y contra hechizos , -Perrrfecto- agarro una mochila rosa con estampado de gatitos que contenía una gran variedad de pociones, y unos libros, después alzo la mirada y vio una capa que estaba colgada en una vitrina, era una capa de invisibilidad vieja, y de no muy buena calidad de su papá.

-Esto me puede servir- Abby se alejó al centro del cuarto y puso se puso la mochila, con una mano agarraba el libro y con la otra la capa que la cubría por completo, ella empezó a leer una serie de hechizos cerró los ojos y los repetía con más fuerza, estaba emocionada, no creía que fuera a dar resultado pero era divertido, hasta sentía cosquilleos en los pies y las orejas "cosquilleos,… como?" pensó mientras ahora sentía una fuerza que la jalaba hacia atrás.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- dijo un anciano de barba corta que la miraba.

-Deja la cargo yo Albus- dijo una señora de aspecto preocupado, tenía una cabellera negra recogida hacia atrás.

Abby abrió los ojos y se encontraba en algo parecido a un hospital.

-Veo que se encuentra mejor, me podría decir su nombre?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Abby Pink, disculpe señor, donde estoy?- dijo Abby volteando aterrada a ver un escritorio con una jeringa.

-Estas en la enfermería- dijo Minerva al ver su expresión, toco la mano fría de la niña, y convirtió la jeringa en un globo rosa- toma así no te hará daño- inmediatamente salió de la enfermería dejando a Dumbledore y a Abby solos en la enfermería.

-enfermería?! Que enfermería?!, ohh hice explotar algo de nuevo? cielos estoy en grandes problemas!, donde están mis papas?- dijo volteando a ver a todas las camas.

-Aquí no se encu…………- dijo Dumbledore.

Abby que estaba inspeccionando la enfermería soltó un golpe sordo cuando vio un calendario que estaba en una mesita a un lado de su cama.

-Ohh ! Que hice? Ahora si fue mucho tiempo!- dijo Abby llorando y viendo el calendario -dígame, estoy en Hogwarts?-

El anciano movió la cabeza con señal de aprobación

-Bueno por lo menos llegue a donde debía- pensó Abby mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Supongo que usted ha estado intentando trasladarse, estoy en lo correcto?- Dumbledore lo dijo sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa ya que es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, y para aprender a aparecerte tienes que tener 17 años y ella se veia de 10 u 11 años

-Si pero no se preocupe, pronto me iré- dijo Abby sacando su libro viejo, y su capa de invisibilidad

Dumbledore parecía que se iba a desmayar cuando vio ese libro, -de donde ha sacado eso- dijo levantándose abruptamente

-Ohh es de mi mamá-dijo Abby -ella estudio aquí-

Dumbledore entendió que ese libro solo podía pertenecer a una persona

-Señorita, disculpe la pregunta, pero, está familiarizada con los relojes de arena?

-Si, pero yo no los necesito- Dijo al hacer otra de sus locuras, Abby toco a Dumbledore con una mano y con la otra apuntó a la ventana, cerró los ojos y torció los dedos, hizo que amaneciera.

Dumbledore parecía no muy asombrado- bingo!- saco un reloj de su túnica, después tomo el libro de la chica y lo abrió en la primera hoja, -Me atrevo decir que viene del futuro- ahí había una nota con una caligrafía muy pulcra, era una nota que el había escrito hace unas horas en su oficina.

-Si!, pero me iré pronto no se preocupe, solo quisiera dar una vuelta por Hogwarts- dijo Abby sonadora

Albus salió de la enfermería y se encontró con Minerva esperando afuera, -Me harías el favor de darle un recorrido por el castillo, ohh..y.. Minne, hazlo con mucha delicadeza- Minerva frunció las cejas y le dio una vista de pregunta, hasta que el señalo el reloj que había sacado de su túnica, entonces Minerva abrió sus ojos sorprendida y entro a la enfermería.

- sabes quién soy?-

-Disculpe, no-

….., ella era sabia y no le pregunto nada del futuro, solo la trato tan amablemente como pudo mientras le daba el recorrido.

Abby finalmente se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore

-Abby, quiero decirte unas cosas y espero que escuches con mucha atención- espero a que ella asintiera -lo que tu podrás hacer son cosas muy grandiosas, solo conozco otra persona que es así, y es …- dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo -bueno, me temo que debo decirle varias cosas, primero es una muy importante, las repercusiones de sus acciones serán muy decisivas para el curso del tiempo, una palabra que usted llegue a decir podría hacer que todo el futuro como llegaría a ser, cambiara, tanto como para el bien, o para el mal, así que le pido que lo entienda, por favor me podría repetir lo que le he dicho?-

-Todo lo que haga cuando viajo en el tiempo es muy importante y con una palabra que yo diga podría hacer que el futuro cambie y lo haga malo o bueno-

-Visto que ha entendido, le pido que tome este reloj, cuando se lo ponga le ayudara a controlar sus poderes de viaje en el tiempo, le pido que no lo vuelva a usar después de hoy, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, y aun así ya sabe las consecuencias podrían ser fatales-

Abby tomo el reloj, sacó un collar de su mochila y lo ató a una pequeña rendija, después se lo colgó al cuello. Metió el libro de su madre y la capa a su mochila. Después Se despidió de Dumbledore con un abrazo agradecida de que el la ayudara a controlar ese poder.

"Puedes Hacer grandes cosas, espero que no seas como tu padre" pensó Dumbledore observando una carta sobre su escritorio, después se paro, le dio la espalda a la niña y volteo a un retrato,-Puedes regresar a tu tiempo dándole vueltas al reloj, con tu don, tu sabrás cuantas- se escucho un ruido de arena moviéndose, después ruido estridente seguido de una ráfaga de viento… se había ido. Dumbledore se sentó como si estuviera exhausto.... Despues.... dio un golpe muy fuerte al escritorio cuando vio que la carta había desaparecido.

"Dumbledore, te juro que si no me regresas a Mary estas perdido, si me obligas a buscarla, matare al traidor que me la quito y a muchos más, me robaron mi familia, y sé que tu planeaste todo esto, se todo, maldito crees que no se legemancia!, lo mandaste a que se robara a mi mari, poción para olvidar, patrañas!, crees que olvidaría todo el tiempo que paso conmigo, yo le di una hija. Idiota, eso no se olvida!

No lograste nada con esto y ahora me has hecho enojar, creare caos hasta que la encuentre..

A Mary y a mi hija, créeme, oirás de mi."

TMR


End file.
